


Black Nose Sheep

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I actually had a ghost dream thing for a while so i'm going to take some like things out of that, I doubt you geniunely care, I love how the last two contradict each other, I made this as soon as I woke up, I'm Not Ashamed, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Thats a lie i'm ashamed, be a dream apologist make dream suffer, bruh, dream is a sheep hybrid and he hides it with a mask and hoodie, dream vibes as a ghost, genienuely, god I hope nobody finds it, how tf you spell that, i'm just trying to fill this out, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Dream dies and is a switzerland black nose sheep and then he says boo he's like 8 and he vibes
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	Black Nose Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> dream is a switzerland black nose sheep hybrid and nobody knew this because mans a mysterious bastard also enjoy the fic I spent time reviewing this and stuff

this is what dream is a hybrid of isn't it cute

Dream was a dancer. He picked it up before the dsmp was even formed. He loved to dance, something changed and he didn’t dance and soon he was sadistic and empty L’manburg was sent to attack dream. 

dream ran, dream was a speedrunner he could run like nobody ever could with most of L’manburg running after him 

he threw a poison potion he was hit as well it was a price to pay but at least they retreated so they didn’t lose any soldiers 

Dream’s mask broke during the fight so he covered his face with his arm god even with his eyes covered he was still a skilled fighter

  
  
  


the only person to see his face and know about him being a sheep hybrid was sapnap but it’s sapnap he probably forgot it was so long ago dream was tired out from the battle luckily nobody saw his horns if they did they probably would have reason to believe his satan himself

……

They probably would be right

Dream was a monster **“You are a hopeless case.” “You’re too sensitive.” “It was just a joke.” “People like you are not to be trusted.”**

Dream sat alone in the winter he made a life for himself it's been a month since the attack and he still can’t let go the displeasing looks on the faces when he didn’t yelp in pain after being attacked the looks of joy when the sword struck in a vain 

  
  


he never begged for mercy because mercy is begging to take the knife out of your heart mercy is asking the arsonist to replant the tree they burnt down asking for mercy is pointless

  
  


there is no mercy in war only grief and sorrow he always fought gracefully but soon enough he fought ruthlessly no final words no snarky remarks no mercy he doesn’t fight anymore he sits with his mooshroom cow he secretly had since childhood wondering what could've been as they soon faded into the snow 

:}

Tubbo was wandering the forest blissfully unaware of what he would find; he saw a child no older than 8 with white curly frizzy hair that covered his eyes with curled horns night black skin and floppy ears on the side of his head sitting showing his mooshroom calf and the calf had a unicorn like horn on its head it was an odd sight but an adorable one “hello!” “hi sir!!” “i’m tubbo what's your name?” “Dream is what I've been told!” “dream..?”

…

  
  


the dream the admin tyrant the scum of this server is this 8 year old child? His brain quickly realized he was floating. He's a ghost sheep child 

… 

he’s dead? How would anyone react? How would Puffy react? The happiness soon faded when he felt warm tears choke out as he fell on the floor “Sir are you okay” … “did I hurt you? I tend to do that a lot sometimes i’m sorry”

… “Please sir i’m sorry” dream wasn’t anything special he was a sheep hybrid he didn’t have any magic that could make anyone feel better he stuck to what he knew

  
  


“here's a flower it makes me feel happy so maybe it could make you feel better” tubbo looked up to the young boy giving him a flower it was strange how it made him feel comforted it was basically a weed and it brought a sense of joy “sorry about that something just happened in my memories” “oh that happens to me too sometimes my moms help me with that but something happened to them and we had to split”

dream said unaware of how tragic and dark it sounded tubbo kept silent making the silence awkward “oh! I never did tell you the name of my lamb!” “lamb?” “Well it is a cow but sheep babies are called lambs and it's my little baby so as a sheep it’s my precious lamb there name is dahlia because those flowers represent elegance and inner strength”

  
  


tubbo’s heart was about to melt could such an adorable child really be dream what caused the change in his heart to be warm as a fireplace to cold as a day in winter “what’s your name sir?” “Tubbo is my name,Dream” “Tubbo is such a cool name!!!” dream picked up dahlia “hey dream wanna come to with me to my land?” “sure tubbo!” dream gave tubbo a toothy grin and off they went to l’manburg


End file.
